


蕉鹿梦

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	蕉鹿梦

孙策约莫记着这回被老将军们灌得稀里糊涂，睡着睡着突然又醒了不少，怎么也想不起来自己怎么走回来的——应该没走错吧。  
他下意识往旁边捞了捞，如果没走错的话应该还睡着自家……义弟。  
还真给他摸到了。  
摸起来感觉和上次不太一样了——骨架子自然没变，就是还要再瘦点。他下意识就把人往怀里带了带，迷迷糊糊地说：“怎么这么快就瘦了这么多？……不该啊，肯定够吃，不够你不是还会找人借吗……”  
结果他感受到怀里的身体僵了僵，还有那么一下似乎是想要坐起来，但是最后还是没动。  
孙策直觉哪里不对，挣开眼睛。  
眼前的人不是周瑜又是谁？  
孙策一下又安心了不少。但是他不可能注意不到周围的环境。他立刻清醒过来；他是喜欢冒险没错，但是他这样的人，突然到了一个完全陌生的环境，危机感一下席卷了全身。  
但是他也没放开怀里的人。这确确实实是周瑜没错。他没舍得——本来两个人就聚少离多，见多一分一秒也好。  
周瑜也睁开了眼睛，还笑了笑，说：“……我都没意识到我压力这么大，都梦见你了。”  
孙策想说这不是梦，但是他根本就不知道这儿是哪——他绝对不比周瑜对现在这个情况要更了解。  
或许真的是梦呢。  
周瑜把榻边的油灯点亮，好让两个人都能看得更清楚些。  
周瑜还在笑，说都快忘了你长什么样了。说着他还伸出手，掐了掐孙策的脸，说：“本来一直没什么感觉，看见你了就都想起来了。”  
孙策有点反应过来了，说：“……你是几年后的……”  
周瑜点了头，打量了一下孙策，说：“……我觉得大概刚好十年？”说完他自己还笑，做个梦而已，为什么还会有这种情况。  
但是人应该是控制不了自己的梦的吧——这个二十四岁的孙策又把自己拉回榻上，还翻过身来，把自己压在他身下，也笑：“让为兄看看你变了多少。”  
周瑜不再动作， 由着他看。孙策觉得他眉间戾气重了些，大抵是掌着大权久了后留下的痕迹：孙策对这个再熟悉不过了，他自己又何尝不是呢？  
过了好一会儿，孙策才开口：“……你——”  
“——我老了？”  
孙策低头吻他眼角，那儿比起他几个时辰前见到的周郎来多了一点点几不可察的细纹。他又在周瑜耳边说：“哪里老了？”  
周瑜低声说了一句贫，孙策得寸进尺，继续说：“我们要都是老了，那也是最好看俩老头。”  
然后他就低下头去吻周瑜，就轻轻那么一下，又说：“就是有点瘦了。十年后我虐待你了？”  
周瑜笑了一阵，说没有。可他反悔很快，突然又抱着孙策脖子，说：“……还是有的。”  
孙策不知道怎么一回事，选了最安全的问法：“我们还是不常见面？”  
周瑜点了点头，说：“……特别少。其实要不是突然见到你，我可能都想不起来你长什么样了。”  
向来孙策都是仗着比周瑜大几个月，以兄长身份自居的。本来看见比自己大了不少的周瑜还有些不适应，可他毕竟是孙策，一下子想了好多：这种时候肯定不能问之后的事情，未来是要靠自己去冲去撞的。他又仔仔细细看了周瑜好一阵，或许还有酒的作用，倒起了点玩心。  
“那我替他补回来一点？”孙策说。他还等着周瑜耳朵尖红那么一红，在床上的话大概还会别过脸，不去看自己。  
可是周瑜不仅没扭开头，还把孙策脑袋往下按，让孙策亲了亲自己。  
然后他说：“行啊。”  
反正不过是梦。

怎么和十年后的爱人相处？孙策不去想这么复杂的问题。  
这个吻的持续时间足够长。之前在这种热烈的吻中他的周郎总是放不太开，任由孙策舌头在口里胡乱地扫，要不了多久就让人喘不过气。  
可现在的周瑜稍微使点技巧，也没像他那样充满侵略性地用力，只不过是舌头时不时刮一下又勾一勾孙策的舌头，时间总是不久，马上就会放开。  
但是已经足够让孙策呼吸变得急促。他下身顶着周瑜的大腿，又拉开周瑜衣襟。他低声说：“如果后来的我们之间真的发生了什么不愉快的事情……”他顿了顿，没说下去，重新起了个头：“你可以随时推开我。”  
周瑜脸上始终带了一点笑意，没说话。他怎么会推开一个他根本不想推开的人？  
于是周瑜的衣服没一会儿已经遮不住什么，露出大片胸膛，下身估计也能给看个干净。他也不在意，随手拿起旁边药膏，就握在了手上。  
孙策的气息覆在他的身上，又从鼻腔一点点渗进身体里，勾起了各种各样的回忆。一阵阵思绪像绵绵不绝的江水涌了过来——  
孙策咬了他的胸前，让周瑜没忍住发出一声沾上情欲的惊呼。他听见孙策说：“难得见一次，就比走神了。”  
周瑜抬起手来，也一只手去扒孙策身上的衣服。没多整齐，周瑜想他梦到的这个孙策大抵是喝过酒。衣物落下来后，大大小小布满身上的伤痕就这样出现在他的眼前。  
十年前的自己也很在乎这些伤痕。可那是除了有些心疼以外，还有点带着少年意气的狂，也觉得伤痕是什么值得夸耀的东西。  
他轻轻叹了一声，把那盒药膏丢到一边，一手撑在孙策胸膛上，另一只手抚弄着那些伤痕。他指尖还带着薄茧：孙策就笑了笑，这个人是真的挺喜欢琴的，忙的人都瘦不少，茧子都还在。  
孙策大概能猜到他在想什么，但也只是猜测，他不好去过问以后的事情。但除此之外，爱人的抚摸会激起强烈的情欲这一点总是不变的。人的欲望和情感可以相辅相成也可以背道而驰，既可以因为爱他对他情欲更深一些，情欲也可以不管不顾孙策现在想什么而自发地涌上来——他固然知道周瑜的抚摸不带有这层意思，但是身体反应藏不住。  
周瑜没太在意，还和他笑一笑，说：“着急了？”  
他这有点游刃有余的样子反倒让孙策更想逗弄他：他不过是长了点年龄，脸皮也跟着厚了些没错，可自己总不会在这一点上输吧。  
孙策说：“挺着急的，”他又用鼻尖蹭了蹭周瑜的胸前一点，“你占了我便宜那么久，是不是该换我了？”  
周瑜没来得及回话，孙策就咬上去了，也不知道听没听见周瑜倒抽了口气。另一边也没放过，用手来回又按又磨，揉的充起血来。  
成效确实也有。孙策这下仔细听了；周瑜一点鼻音断断续续溢了出来，却没喊出来。他抬起头来，没继续动作，就看见周瑜咬着唇，不让自己发出声来。  
孙策笑了，说：“……你还是一样看到是军帐里就特别紧张。”  
周瑜瞪他一眼。孙策又更高兴了，这一眼瞪得跟自己那个时候的周郎、甚至刚认识自己的瑜弟一模一样。  
他捡起刚刚被丢到一边的药膏，打开盖子还闻了闻，皱起眉来，问：“这什么药？”  
“平时小磕小碰也不少，就放着随便用一用。”他说起这话时好像没带什么高兴周瑜甚至把腿分的更开些，光足轻轻蹭了蹭孙策的小腿。  
他都这样暗示了，孙策也管不了这么多了，抠下一大块药膏就往周瑜后穴那抹，手指在穴口转了圈就推进去了。他另一只手还撑在周瑜大腿上，感觉到周瑜大腿绷了绷，觉得有趣，又轻声笑了笑。孙策说：“你都多大人了还不好意思？”  
周瑜声音有些低：“……这种感觉有点陌生了。”  
孙策不再说话，一心一意扩张那处。又因为太过专心，眼睛也没往别处瞟，就盯着看，隐约看见里面红嫩的肉。  
周瑜又开口了：“……别看了……”  
孙策听见了刚刚还没有的一丝……甜腻。他知道可能不该这么说，但是也找不出更好的词。这身体他熟悉，手指该往那戳再清楚不过，也没理会周瑜那句毫无威慑力的话，轻轻抠了好几下又按了下去。孙策很满意的感受到身下的人肌肉没再绷紧，一下放松开来，还伴随着一声尾音拉的很长的呻吟。  
他把手指都抽了出来，周瑜注意力都在这动作上时，孙策另一只手勾了勾他下巴，又往他嘴里塞了两根手指，还模仿交合的动作在口腔里抽动。  
孙策逗他说：“你在军营不是老怕被人听见，给你咬着就不怕了吧。”  
周瑜也没客气，他说不出话来，只是用舌尖撩拨插进去的手指。  
这对于孙策来说很新奇——更重要的这画面也太过色情。他也懒得去克制了，下身顶住刚扩张完的后穴，似乎还要找位置一样停了一会儿，让周瑜露出点迷惑的表情——孙策这时才挺进去。任是周瑜有再多心思也使不出劲来，舌头没再动了。孙策觉得他是有些疼，没敢继续动作，只好把手指抽出来，又凑过去吻他。  
他吻技一直没有很好，不太会讨好人，只是凭着本能攻城略地。但他这点周瑜也喜欢，孙策舌头四处乱撞，昭示着他蓬勃的生命力。  
周瑜搂住他的脖子，话里含了许许多多的欣喜，一遍遍喊着孙策。  
孙策知道差不多了，挺了挺腰，发现周瑜没皱起好看的眉，想着大抵是不疼了，就一下下顶了起来。吻技不好，可他在这儿就清楚不过哪里能让周瑜快活。  
身体的记忆比周瑜想象中还要牢固，一阵阵酥麻从尾椎蔓延到全身。周瑜恍恍惚惚想着，果然还是二十四岁时身体状态要好些。  
他忍不住让孙策慢一些，结果开口都是破碎的音节，少少的三个字被拆得七零八落——孙策竟然还听懂了。  
可是孙策是完全停了下来。周瑜慢慢抬起腿来夹紧孙策的腰，还轻轻地晃了晃腰。  
“公瑾这么不忍得？是你叫我慢一些，这样够慢了吗？”  
周瑜都没力气瞪他，虚虚投过去个目光，说：“……你帮帮我。”  
“要我帮你也可以，”孙策往前挺了些，又在那要命的位置蹭了蹭，说，“你就回答我个问题：你认不认我这个哥哥了？”  
周瑜立刻知道他什么意思，不过是一下子年龄差让他有些……落差。可也没心思去嫌弃他幼稚，眯着眼轻声说：“……认……伯符一直会是……”  
孙策又动了一下，周瑜那句话被一声呻吟打断——他管不上了，非要说完，“……我的义兄……”  
孙策问：“然后呢？”  
本来就泛红的身体似乎居然还能更红一些。周瑜接着说：“哥哥……”  
周瑜感觉到埋在体内的东西好像又大了一圈，但还是没什么动作。被情欲折磨的感觉太过久违，他一时又愣了愣神，口还张着，看着还有点像失神。  
这个程度确实也差不多了。孙策捞过夹在自己腰上的腿，用力把胯部往前送又迅速往后拉。力道让周瑜想起很多事情；除了床上旖旎的时刻，还有他的孙郎在冲杀在阵前的样子。  
此时此刻周瑜把肩上的包袱都放下了，也不矜持——他要举重若轻、要游刃有余，他是这个政权的重要支柱，他不能放纵自己。  
可是就这个梦里、就这个晚上，也是可以的吧？  
或许是体会到身下人的情绪变化，孙策甚至还更用力、更快了一些。周瑜也不再压着呻吟只喘气，开口一声声喊着他对孙策用过的各种称呼，从讨逆到主公，从孙策到伯符，又从义兄到哥哥。  
再听不出来就是傻子，孙策稍微分出一点清明想。清清楚楚、明明白白，一声一声都是思念。  
周瑜大概也是在军营待了有段时间，过了一会儿就随着他自己一声“义兄”泄了出来，大部分还弄到了孙策的小腹上。  
他估计也没什么力气了，张着口已经说不出话来，只是在孙策看他的脸的时候又动了动唇，好像还想再叫一叫他。  
高潮后的身体敏感，他那后穴一直再收缩，紧紧缠着孙策那活儿。孙策是感受到了，但也没影响什么；他力气大，哪会为这点阻力放慢速度。  
孙策要射的时候下意识就要往外拔出来——他和周瑜之前在军营要擦枪走火了总会考虑到处理麻烦。但是现在他刚抽出一点，身下的人本来没什么力气，却还用腿又夹了夹孙策的腰，小声说：“……别走。”孙策实在忍不住了，把白浊都留在了周瑜体内。  
然后孙策去吻他，不敢回话。千军万马他都没怕过，此时此刻却真的没法说话。  
他毕竟不是属于这个时间的人。

周瑜强撑着没睡，孙策劝不动他。他说睡过去了就再梦不见你了。  
孙策还是不说话，就定定看着周瑜。  
周瑜对着他笑了笑，说：“我很快就要做一个非常非常重要的决定了。”  
孙策点了点头。  
“然后……我也不知道他们会不会以你肯定不会同意的来反驳我。”  
孙策问：“……是什么事？”  
周瑜没直接回答，反而问道：“……你支不支持我？”  
孙策说：“你要是有把握能做好的事情，我肯定也没意见。”  
周瑜笑得开心。  
孙策想了想，又问：“……你有没有想过如果我真的不同——”  
周瑜打断了他：“……当没听到，那种情况就想梦里的都是相反的。你同意那就肯定是同意。”  
孙策也笑了起来。

孙策醒来时周围看了一圈，又回到了吴郡的将军府里。  
周瑜也睁开眼，眼里还蒙着一层水雾，有些迷糊。  
孙策对他说：“周建威啊。”  
“……”  
“公瑾……”  
“……突然怎么了？”  
“如果你觉得我有哪里一定要改的地方记得说啊。”  
“……可多人说了，你也没改，算了。”  
“你说我一定改。”  
周瑜看着他，好一会儿没说话。然后他叹了一口气，说，“那你听着啊……”

他又坐起来，严肃又认真，孙策觉得还有些可爱。  
“昔曹操杀桓邵、族边让，积祸患于兖州。典韦许褚与操出入同行，不离左右……”  
孙策大概懂了。


End file.
